


Smut with Two Strangers

by RavenAndAWritingDesk (AlchemistShifter)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Omegle Roleplay, homesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemistShifter/pseuds/RavenAndAWritingDesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing of Damara/Latula for kicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smut with Two Strangers

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You both like Homestuck.

Stranger: 今日は。あなた黒くなるまで私を性交する日に十分な時間がまだある。(Good afternoon. There is still enough time in the day to fuck me until you black.)

You: H1

Stranger: はい、ああ、私のdancestorの恋人の男の子。どのように彼女はベッドの中で？彼女は完全にあなたを破壊されていますか？(Yes, oh, boy lover dancestor my. In bed how she? She has been destroy you completely?)

You: H3y d4m4r4 good to t4lk to you

Stranger: 性交、それはあなたLatulaです。とにかく...私のオファーまでまだある。あなたがすることができ、Mituna性交ができないのですか？私はいつも夜までにポンドを開いている。(Fuck, it's you Latula. Is still to offer ... my anyway. It is possible that you are, do you can not fuck Mituna? I have opened the pound by night always.)

You: Oh gog wh4t?! No *squ34k* 1'm good

Stranger: 本当に？私は彼があなたにできない全力を尽くすだろう。私はあなたの乳首で遊んでいる間、私はそっとあなたの猫をなめると思います。Are you sure? I will do everything he can not to you. I think while playing with your nipples, and I lick your pussy gently

You: *fluuuuuush* 1-1-1-1-1 *sn4ps j4w shut*

Stranger: うーん....覚えています。誰もがニーズを持っています。だからと言って...私は喜んであなたの体を崇拝します。私はあなたがそれに値すると思う。I remember .... hmm. Everyone has needs. To say ... So I will worship your body and be happy. I think you deserve it.

You: 1-1 *gulps* 1 guess 1f you'r3 go1ng to b3 so 1ns1st4nt

Stranger: *Smiles* Shall I... speak... English... for this? If it make happy... you... you happy!

You: 1f you w4nt *shuffl3s forw4rd*

Stranger: *Damara kisses Latula's lips, running her finger's through her hair.*

You: *t3nt4t1v3ly wr4ps 4rms 4round her w41st, 3y3s sl1pp1ng clos3d*

Stranger: *Damara struggles a bit to take off Latula's outfit but manages to do so, breaking the kiss to kiss her neck.*

You: *p4nts unhook1ng D4m4r4's dr3ss 34s1ly, pull1ng out h3r h41r p1ns*

Stranger: *Damara lowers one of her hand's to rub Latula's nook, using her other hand to play with her breasts.*

You: *wh1n3s, c4r3ss1ng on3 h4nd ov3r D4m4r4's bon3-bulg3 th3 oth3r t1lt1ng h3r h34d up to k1ss h3r*

Stranger: *Damara moans into the kiss, sticking her finger's inside of Latula, thrusting them in and out slowly.*

You: D44h-D4m4r4! *wr4ps l3gs 4round h3r w41st, h34d thrown b4ck*

Stranger: *Damara smiles.* Happy you like... *She begins to speed up the thrusting of her hands.*

You: N-no n33d y-y4-4h! *4rch3s b4ck, pr3ss1ng t1ghtly 4g41nst D4m4r4*

Stranger: Shall I continue this or would like bulge?

You: Bulg3 p-pl34-31-s3 *sh4k3s 4g41nst h3r, h4nd t1ght3n1ng on h3r n3ck*

Stranger: *She nods, removing her finger's and slowly thrusts in her bulge inside of Latula.*

You: 4hhh, f-f-F4ST3R PL34S3! *shr13ks push1ng down onto h3r furth3r*

Stranger: *Damara chuckles.* Be patient! *She then thrusts very fast and hard, grunting a little in the effort.*

You: 4h! D-D-D4M4R4! *3y3s roll b4ck 1n h3r h34d, only sl1ghtly v1s1bl3 through sk3w3d r3d gl4ss3s*

Stranger: *Damara kisses Latula's neck, continuing her fast pace.*

You: M-M4r4 buck-ck-ck3t *h1ss3s softly 1n pl34sur3*

Stranger: Y...Yes... bucket... *Damara grabs one from her modus, placing it over them.* T...There you go...

You: Th-Th4nks *pulls 1t just b3n34th th3m pull1ng h3rs3lf up 4nd wr4pp1ng h3r bulg3 4round D4m4r4's* tog3ht3r?

Stranger: *She nods.* T-That would be nice...

You: *k1ss3s h3r h4rd tugg1ng 4t th31r 3ntw1n3d bulg3s*

Stranger: *Damara moans loudly, leg's shaking a little bit. She breaks the kiss briefly.* I... come... soon..

You: *sm1rks sl1d1ng h3r f1ng3rs 1nto D4m4r4's nook* com3 on *sh3 coo3d*

Stranger: *Damara nearly yelled from the sudden feeling, cuming into the bucket.* I...hhh...I....

You: *com3s w1th 4 soundl3ss scr34m*

Stranger: *Damara stepped back a bit, laying on the ground panting.* W-Was..... good....?

You: V3ry much so *sl1ps down to l4y n3xt to h3r*

Stranger: *She smiled.* Happy... thank... for accepting.

You: *gr1ns* your3 w3lcome 4nd th4nks to you as w3ll

Stranger: *Damara hands Latula her clothes.* If you like pail again... I'm always open...

You: *scoops up dr3ss to h4nd to D4m4r4 t4k1ng h3r own cloth3es* sounds l1k3 my k1nd of pl4n

Stranger: *Putting on her outfit, she walks away as she places her hairpins back into hair.* Goodbye... Latula!

You: さよならダマラ人 *W4v3s to h3r* (Goodbye Damara)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Google translate. This was, well, first Latula try. Yeah. Also I didn't start translating until the third Jap line. So yeah.


End file.
